Between the Shores of the Soul
by Kirabaros
Summary: Genevieve decides to give Reid a birthday dinner along with a very special gift. Remember when they first met? Set after Boxed In.


**Between the Shores of the Soul**

 _There are two great days in a person's life- the day we are born and the day we discover why._ – William Barclay

It was one of the last things Spencer Reid expected and yet he should have. Ever since his near death experience in Texas and his return home, he should have known what his beautiful girlfriend would be up to. In all honesty though, he thought she would be exhausted since she had accepted a tenured teaching position at a local university and an after school art program from kids in between her commissions and own artwork. He was looking forward to just lounging in his apartment after the rough case in San Diego and JJ's insistence of a birthday celebration.

The text message came just as he walked through the door of his apartment. For his insistence on paper copies of casefiles, he was actually proficient with technology and it was more because of the fact that his practically older brother was still overseas and it was usually better to do face time online. Plus it was easier to get in touch with his girlfriend when she was here, there and everywhere and she did point out that a phone was technology so he really couldn't say he had a phobia of it. She convinced him to buy a laptop and it proved handy when he had his calls with his best friend and brother. So he didn't think anything of it when he looked at his phone and found the message from her.

 _Studio. 8pm. Don't be late._

It was straight to the point and Reid couldn't help but laugh at that since she could write a whole novel in a text message despite the fact that it could eat up her minutes. It seemed that she learned to be straight to the point that it looked like he was being called in. He loved the woman who was every bit as strange as he was on the other side of the spectrum. His phone buzzed again and he looked at the message.

 _Love you. – G._

Reid smiled as he put his bag away. He checked the clock to find that he had some time to shower and change. It wasn't anything unusual since they usually went out when he came back from a case. They went out when his schedule allowed it. She was the most patient woman he had ever met since he had seen what happened with Hotchner and his ex-wife Haley. It had terrified him and almost sent him running when she admitted her feelings for him since he had never dealt with that kind of emotion before. And yet it didn't seem so terrifying because she was only echoing what he himself felt for her.

He had showered and changed in record time and found himself outside the door of the studio apartment she called home with ten minutes to spare. In truth, she would have accepted any time being that flexible but when she was on a schedule, she would make it clear and expected others to fall in line. So here he was standing outside her door and his hand poised to knock even though he had a key. It was polite and he didn't want to surprise her.

Before he could knock, the door opened to reveal his girlfriend looking very pretty with the dark burgundy sweater that was slightly baggy, jeans that hugged her curves, and complete with dress shoes with a modest heel. Her golden brown hair fell in waves down her back and framed her face. The whole picture was like one of her paintings and had him speechless.

"You do have a key, you know, Speedy."

Reid managed to find his voice and countered with, "It was more polite, Gen."

Genevieve Cordova smiled and chuckled as she backed away to let him into the place. "And I told you that politeness is overrated with you," she teased, "Since you ramble away."

Reid gave a wry smile at that but at the same time was warmed by the comment. He knew that she liked hearing him ramble. For whatever reason it didn't matter. It just made her happy and it encouraged him to keep at it. He replied, "Well a study in 2002 found that eight out of ten respondents say that lack of respect and courtesy is a serious problem with 61% agreeing that there is more rude behavior now than in the past."

Genevieve smiled and replied, "I stand corrected." She moved to removed his coat and shut the door. "Though I expected you five minutes earlier. If you take into account the amount of time to shower, change and then hightail it out here along with traffic… approximately twenty minutes." She hung up his coat and grinned at him.

Reid shook his head still smiling. He waited until she had hung up his coat before pouncing on her, grabbing her gently from behind and pulling her into a hug. He took a moment to breath in the cinnamon spice that she always seemed to have on her person even when she was surrounded by paints and turpentine. He placed a soft kiss on her cheek whispering, "I missed you, Gen."

Genevieve turned her head and gave him a kiss on the lips. "I miss you too," she replied, letting him hug her and hold her. "It is possible to miss someone even though you live in the same city, but good to know that they are there when you walk through the front door."

Reid couldn't agree more and just hugged her. He would have liked to stay there but he was well aware that she called him over for a reason and he was curious as to what it was. He gently teased, "And what do you have for me?"

Genevieve grinned and managed to slip away. She noted his slight moan of disappointment but what she had would more than make up for it. She headed towards her kitchen and dining room where the table was set for two. She gave an elaborate gesture, making fun of the fact that she was an artist and said, "Welcome, Dr. Reid. Please, have a seat."

Reid had followed her and couldn't help but grin at the elaborate gesture and how she bowed like a butler would sort of. He took in the table seated for two. It wasn't overly fancy but it had an autumn quality to it, decorated with silk autumn leaves and a few pumpkins along with a couple of candlesticks lit and giving off an autumn scent. "Gen?"

Genevieve gestured for him to sit, holding out his seat despite his protests. She tapped his lips with her fingertip to silence him while she went to the kitchen and came back with a bottle of wine and proceeded to pour while giving a look saying that he was to keep quiet and watch.

Reid did what she silently asked though he was dying to know what she was doing. The obvious was that she was serving him dinner, the last thing he expected since dinner was usually take out or something that was easily eaten at the prep counter. It was confirmed when she came back bearing two plates of perfectly arranged chicken tandoori with rice. He finally couldn't help it and asked, "What…?"

"For the best genius I know, you sure are slow," Genevieve teased as she set his plate down. She set hers and stood by the table with her hands clasped together and smiling. "Happy Birthday, Spence."

Reid was speechless for a few moments. Of course he just had his birthday but on the tail end of it he and the team had been called to San Diego on a case. He didn't even recall telling her about it but he wouldn't put it past her to figure a few things out. More than likely it would have been JJ that told her since the two seemed to get along well. It was touching and he smiled, "Thank you, Genevieve. Please, join me."

It had been the response she had been waiting for and Reid watched as she took her seat. He took a look at what she had made and concluded that she had to have taken a couple of days to plan this. He had to ask, "What made you decide to cook?"

Genevieve raised her brow and teased him, "You know I can cook. I just prefer to be lazy." She giggled slightly and continued, "JJ kind of told me about your birthday when she called me to see if I knew how to make some sort of sweet that you liked. I played it off and then came up with this." She put her elbows on the table and clasped her hands together. "I'm not upset, Spence," she said softly. "I figured you had your reasons."

Reid cleared his throat and looked down at his lap, "I do. You know about my mother and…" He made a slight shoulder shrug. "I guess I still get worried and celebrating seems to acknowledge that possibility."

"Have you ever considered that it is happiness and joy?" Genevieve sat up straight and pulled the napkin off the table to set on her lap. "That being with people that care about you, happy that you are with them another year. It is something to celebrate." She gave a smile.

Reid thought about that and nodded, "You're right. Thank you for this, Gen. I love it."

Genevieve gave a knowing look and replied, "It's not over yet." She took a sip of her wine and refused to say more on the subject.

Reid was forced to be in suspense. He normally didn't like surprises but he enjoyed getting them from her. He learned quickly that being spontaneous was a part of her nature and doing that on occasion never hurt. It also helped get him out of his shell. He watched as she cleared dinner away with a flourish and made a slight face when she put what was unmistakably a party hat on his head. He had to ask, "Really, Gen?"

Genevieve merely laughed as she danced away to the kitchen leaving Reid to sit there with the hat on his head and being reminded of when JJ put him through that when he turned 24. He looked up when Genevieve brought in a modest sized cake with the candles lit and set it in front of him. He asked, "Are these trick candles?"

"No. I had my fun with the hat," she replied with a smile before giving him a kiss on the cheek. "Happy Birthday, Speedy."

The candles were real much to Reid's relief. He had a suspicion that his girlfriend talked to JJ about a lot of things and used them when they were advantageous to her. He did appreciate the effort she made to give him a birthday dinner even though it was a couple of days later. He didn't think that it could get any better until she grew very quiet, almost a complete one eighty from the bubbly nature of earlier. Reid tensed and tried not to think that it was the worst case scenario meaning that she just wanted to be friends. He knew better but it still appeared.

Controlling himself, he said, "That was amazing Gen. I loved the dinner and the cake."

"It's not over yet. One more thing."

It was a little puzzling when she extended her hand out to him. Knowing that he wasn't going to find out unless he followed through, he extended his hand and placed it in hers. He stood up and took a step forward to indicate that he would follow and found himself being guided to the studio portion of her home.

It puzzled him since he had been in her workspace before and had seen pieces in various stages of completion. He had even seen where she showcased completed works to clients that dropped by and he saw that she was leading him there. He was aware that he was frowning in puzzlement but he kept his hand in hers, trusting her in what she was doing.

She came to a stop in front of an easel that was covered in a velvet cover. It was how she revealed her paintings and it gave an indication that she considered it important. Reid took a moment to note the dimensions. It was a little large but not overly large and he was guessing that it had been framed. Maybe she had a new idea for a piece and wanted to show him first before the client or it was a piece of artwork she bought because she liked it. Either way, he was going to see it on her own time and own way. He looked at her expectantly and was honestly surprised by what he saw.

Genevieve was looking at him and she looked nervous. It sent a warning bell but he kept himself calm and it allowed her to speak. She cleared her throat and said, "This is the reason for tonight." She gestured at the covered artwork. "Speedy, I have… known you by sight since the first day you walked into the park, sat down and just read. Then you introduced yourself and you had a name. I gave you mine." She paused and swallowed slightly.

Reid waited. When it was clear that she was actually getting shy, he offered, "And that was the start of something not quantifiable by any means."

She smiled at that and was able to continue, "And… you offered coffee and dinner. From there… a date here, a date there and times together that made much better sense than the dreams I paint. I realized that I cared for you and it turned to feelings of love." Her cheeks flushed slightly before she cleared her throat. "What started on that day grew and because of that…" She pulled the velvet covering off.

Reid stared at the painting. He blinked as he saw himself in what appeared to be a paneled art piece. The left captured him looking despondent and sad even with his book opened on his lap. The next panel showed him slightly perked up but still looking a little sad. She had caught that slight smile he would make. The next panel had him looking out and he realized that was when he would look at her while she painted. He never thought that she noticed that. The last one showed him sitting in that slouched position looking content with his favorite book on his lap. He was smiling and looking happy.

He was quiet as he took in the color and the texture. It made him wish Gideon was here to see it. This was… "Wow," was all that could come out. He continued to stare at it.

"I was nervous about it because I was painting you while you sat there. Normally I ask first but… you looked sad and I remember feeling sad myself and…"

She was silenced when Reid gently grabbed her and pressed his lips to hers in a meaningful kiss. He deepened it, overcome by the emotion that was flooding through his body and it gave him pleasure when she responded. He pulled back to get some air and said, "I love it. Gen, it's…" He gestured at it and then looked at her. "Thank you."

Genevieve smiled up at him as she fingered the rolled up part of his shirtsleeve. "I'm glad you like it. I actually have been wanting to give it to you for a while but… I wasn't sure about…" She looked away, not sure how to voice her thoughts. She swallowed slightly and focused on something that would allow her to collect her thoughts.

It was rare for Reid to catch her this speechless. Lost in thought or thinking about what was said, yes, but this… It showed she had been thinking about it for a long time and she had been respectful of his feelings and it was an exhibition of hers. She was laying it all out for him, how she felt about him and them in the only way she knew how. It touched him and never in his wildest dreams that he would come home to something like this.

Sliding his finger and hooking it under her chin, he lifted her head towards him and looked her in the eyes and saw all her emotions including trepidation running through them. He smiled at her and said, "You've always had perfect timing, Gen. Because in truth… I would never have gotten this far without you. You, I don't know, you just make me so happy and I've never really felt that way before. I can't see myself going back to what I was and I don't ever. I… I love you."

It was quiet and most would have found it uncomfortable but Reid just stared long into her hazel green eyes watching as they processed his words. He repeated the sentiment again but a lot stronger, "I love you, Gen."

"Happy Birthday, Dr. Spencer Reid," she said with a smile as she lifted her arms to wrap around his neck.

Reid made a slight sound but he knew what she meant. He bent his head forward to kiss her on the lips. "This is the best I've ever had."

"And I've had my fun," she teased, pointing to the party hat still on his head.

Reid made a face but ignored the hat as he leaned forward for another kiss. He pulled her into his arms not wanting to let her go. He doubted that he ever would. He would fight to the death to keep her in his life because of the gift she gave him. It wouldn't be perfect but it was content like gentle waves of being together. It certainly changed like the ocean when they found themselves on her couch eating the Halloween candy she stashed for herself and refusing to name where she put the candy for the kids. Life was good.

 _But let there be spaces in your togetherness and let the winds of the heavens dance between you. Love one another but make it not a bond of love: let it rather be a moving sea between the shores of your souls._ – Khalil Gibran

* * *

 **A/N:** Gen gives Reid a birthday dinner after he comes back from his case in San Diego. Enjoy!


End file.
